But, I'm a GUY!
by Shotacon-chan123
Summary: Oliver is forced to crossdress by his parents. He is called Olivia. One day he met a guy... What will happen? Len x Oliver
1. Introduction

A/N: So, yeah, I wrote a new story, AGAIN, well, enjoy!

* * *

**Oliver's POV**

"Olivia! Breakfast is ready!"

"Coming, Mom!"

Hello, I'm Oliver, a thirteen year old, GUY.

Yes, I'm a guy, in drag. Or in other words, a crossdresser.

And don't ask me why my mom called me Olivia. I think, from the descriptions before, it's pretty clear that I'm a crossdresser.

No, I DON'T like being a crossdresser.

My parents forced me to crossdress, just because they like girls more.

They didn't realize that my pride has been stomped on because of this...

This... mess...

"Olivia! Are you done?"

"In a minute, dad!"

I quickly took a hair band and tied my hair into a side ponytail, so that I will look more girlish.

I quickly fastened my tie and ran to the dining room, where my father, mother and brother were.

When I stepped in to the dining room, my brother smirked.

"Looking goood~ O-li-vi-aaaa~"

"Shut the hell up, Hio..."

So, let me introduce you to my family.

First, my father, Leon, just Leon. He is the owner of a stupid- I MEAN, famous... something... factory or company or something like that, I guess.

Second, my mother, SeeU, yeah, JUST SeeU. She is a famous actrist, or is something, dunno...

Lastly, my older brother, Yohioloid. He's SUPER annoying, and he makes fun of my clothes, blouses, skirts and dresses for all that matters... It's not like I choose to be using those girly clothes! And the reason he doesn't crossdress like me is because... he wasn't... as girly as me...

"Now, now, Olivia, that wasn't the proper way of how a lady should speak, was it?" My mother said.

I scratched the back of my head nervously.

"Uh, sorry, mother.." I said while bowing down lightly.

"It's okay, Olivia, as long as you got yourself a boyfriend, everything's fine..." My father said, patting my head.

"But I'm a gu-"

"Yes, Olivia? What do you want to say?!" My father said, cutting off my sentence.

He's smiling.

And his smile is so creepy.

"Uh, nothing, father..."

"Good girl!"

"Now, Olivia, let's go to school together!" Hio exclaimed cheerfully.

"Yes, Yo- uh I mean, My pleasure~ O-nii-chan!" I said.

And I SHOULD skip. Like those over-girly anime characters...

What a pain...

"Bye mom, bye dad!" Hio and I said.

I stared at them for a while. Before quickly turning to the door.

"C' mon, faster Olivia!" Hio said, opening the door for me.

"Thank you, my dear onii-chan!" I said walking out of my house.

When I'm out of the house, I sighed, relieved.

"Hey, Oliver, you tired?" Hio asked.

"No. Thanks anyway, Hio," I replied.

"Your welcome, you must be tired," Hio said.

Remember when I said that he's annoying? He IS annoying. But I'm grateful that he's my brother.

And he calls me Oliver when no one's around.

"O-LI-VI-AAA~~~~" A green haired girl shouted, glomping me.

"Hmmpphh... G-Gumi-chan, I c-can't breathe..."

"Aww... Olivia... You're so fucking adorable~" She said, pinching my cheeks.

"I-I'm not a-adorable..." I said, I don't like being called 'adorable', I'm a fucking GUY!

"See~ Just look at you~" She said, patting my head.

"I'M NO- Hmph," I half-shouted, covering my own mouth after.

Gumi looked at me strangely.

"I'm not cu-"

"Hey, my dear sister, wanna go around the school? It's still pretty early," Hio said, casually cutting my sentence.

I'll thank him for that.

Later...

"Uh, sure~ O-nii-chan!" I said, still using pitching my voice to sound more like a girl's.

"Then, come here! Uh, Gumi-chan, do you want to come with us or do you want to stay here and play with your friends?" Hio asked.

Gumi looked like she's thinking for a while, but the she smiled.

"Naw~ I'll stay here with my friends! Thanks for the offer though, Yohio-senpai!" She said, bowing to Yohio.

"Just call me Hio, just Hio is fine. And no need to bow down, your spine will crack if you did that," Hio said.

"Oh, okay, my pleasure! Bye then, Olivia, Hio!" Gumi said, waving and running to her friends.

"Hey, Hey, Oliver, how's Yuuma doing?" Hio asked.

Oh wait, now let me introduce Yuuma, one of my best friends. Who is also Hio's crush if you wanna know.

"He's fine, Hio, he's fine..." I replied and sighed. Hio is overly in love, I wonder how it feels to be in love...

"Aww, I'm just making sure he's fine... Don't sigh like it the end of the world..."

"I'm not sighing that much, HIO!"

"Yeah, whatever.."

We walked through the corridor, to my locker.

I took out the key out of my pocket, and put it inside the lock.

"Hey, Oliver, are you sure it's not full today?"

"I'm not really sure, Hio, let's just open it and find out..."

I unlocked my locker.

BRUK!

"Hio, I'm not in luck today," I said, pointing at the pile of letters in front of my locker.

"Looks like you'll be busy today, huh, Oliver?" He said.

I sighed.

"It's gonna be a long day today, Hio," I said.

For people who still didn't get it yet. I am poplar, somehow. So, everyday, I got hundreds of love letters, from boys AND girls, some of them even send me the same letter for more than 5 times.

"Trust me, I know," He said, pointing at the pile of letters in front of HIS locker.

"So, we do this together again?"

"I guess," Hio said, taking out a plastic bag out of his bag.

"Give me one of those, Hio," I said.

"Sure," He said, handing me one of his plastic bags.

We began to put all of the letters in the plastic bag. And once we're done, the bell rang, I quickly put the plastic bag in my school bag and waved at Hio, heading to my class.

It will be a looooooooong day today, I just knew it.

* * *

A/N: So, what do you guys think? Just gimme reviews, please...


	2. Confessions

A/N: I'm sorry for the super long update! I just have other fics to work on, so, yeah... I would be grateful if anyone enjoyed it, though.

* * *

**Oliver's POV**

So, school's over.

Time travels really fast, huh?

And yeah, don't ask me why there's a time skip, okay, I'm not even the one who wrote this story.

Now, I'm going to meet up with Hio, remember those letters? Yeah, I will reject them one by one.

Yes, you heard me right, one, by one.

I walked slowly to Hio's class, greeting EVERY single person I met in the corridor, whether they're boys, girls, teachers, or even janitors. When I arrived in Hio's class, I looked around to look for him. Hmm, that's strange, he isn't here.

Just then I felt a gentle tap on my shoulder, and on reflex, I directly turned around and smiled, "Yes? How may I help you?"

"U-uh.."

Okay, so this is the guy who tapped my shouders...

I quickly scanned him.

So he wore thick, black-rimmed glasses, ridiculously tidy school uniform, a loose blonde ponytail, with his messy, blonde bangs covering his face. He's scratching the back of his neck and he's trying to avoid eye contact with me.

Didn't he know that when talking to someone, we HAVE to look right into their eyes? Oh well.

"Hm, yes, what would you need, nii-chan?" I asked, tilting my head to the side a little, everyone thinks it's cute, so yeah.

No, I don't even know him, I called every boys who look older than me like that. As you may already guess, my parents forced me to do it.

"Um, your brother, Yohioloid-senpai, calling for you," He muttered softly, still avoiding eye contact.

I can't really hear what he just said though, he's only muttering after all.

"Nii-chan? May I ask you to repeat the sentence just before?" I asked, reaching up to tap on his shoulder. But he jerked away.

"O-of course, your brother is calling for you," he said, louder this time, still avoiding eye contact.

Oh, Hio's waiting for me? I thought he'll be in his class.

"Really? Thank you, nii-chan!" I said, slightly bowing down. He looked away and walked away from me slowly at first, but he sped up and was gone in no time.

Oh well.

I then turned around and—Oh man, this skirt's so short—went to the rooftop, where Hio and I always meet in, and I checked some of the letters too, most of them needs to be replied at the rooftop.

I skipped around to the stairs, and I finally arrived at the rooftop. I opened the door slowly.

And oh man, my ponytail almost fell out. I adjust it for a while. Okay, that's much better.

"Ah, Oliver, you're here!" I heard a voice said. Ah, yeah, must be Hio.

I opened the door and saw my brother—Hio—and directly ran to him and tried to hug him, more like, glomp him, actually.

"Hey, Oliver! As energetic as usual, I see," He said, ruffling my hair.

"Hey, don't do that, Hio! I'll get shorter if you never stopped doing that!" I half-shouted, taking his hands off my head.

"Pssh, like you'll ever get any taller," He said teasingly, chuckling.

"HIO!"

"Aww, come on, **Olivia**, both of us knew it's true!" He said, laughing out loud while patting my shoulders harshly, actually 'patting harshly' is an understatement, he's punching my shoulders harshly, laughing like the idiot he is. And, what, Olivia? Seriously?

"Ugh, Hio! Urgh come on, just let's reject all those love confession letters..."

"Fine, fine, you don't have to be that angry," Hio said, folding his arms and put them at the back of his head, and, urgh, pouted.

What is he? Seven?

Nope, he's not seven, he's my brother, my OLDER brother in that.

"What are you, FIVE?"

Yes, I decided to decrease his age, to five years old, isn't that just neat?

"No, I'm like, seventeen, my dear little brother, what made you think that I'm like, five bloody years old?" He said, flailing his arms around dramatically, or at least he TRIED to be dramatic.

"Oh nothing at all, Hio," I said, glaring at him, softly.

But, how is that even bloody possible? No Oliver, no cussing. Okay, let me repeat.

But, how is that even possible? So, I WAS, glaring at him, it's just that I'm still crossdressing, it just CAN'T work.

"Let's get into bussiness!" He said, suddenly in his I-am-curious-if-a-guy-will-actually-catch-your-eye mode, wait, NO, that's not it! I mean, like the kind of time when you were depressed but then you suddenly thought you actually have hope and you got all your stamina back? He's in that kind of state.

"Fine, Hio, so, hand me the first letter."

He took a plastic bag out of my bag. Remember? The plastic bag where I put all of those letters? Yeah, that one.

And then he took a letter out of the plastic bag. And handed it to me.

"Umm, so this first letter is from, an upperclassman, wait, Shion Kaito? Uh, yeah, and he'll be here in 2 minutes," I said, checking my watch.

"Oh, that won't take so long, good thing I sent one of my underclassman to call you huh?" Hio said confidently.

"Uh, but, who is-"

My sentence is cut off by a person slamming the door harshly. And he brought some tubs of ice creams?

"AH! HIYA, OLIVIA-CHAN! SHARE SOME ICE CREAM WITH ME COME ON!" The guy shouted.

"Uh, hi, Kaito-nii-chan, I will take some if you're okay with it, but, I won't take some if it bothers you," I said.

"Naw, It's cool. I came here to eat ice cream with you and your brother, anyway."

So Yohio, him, and I, ate the ice creams together, and he excused himself.

"That's actually pretty fun," I said.

"Uh-huh!" Yohio said taking the next one and handed it to me.

"Okay, so this one's also from an upperclassman, Kamui Gakupo, and he'll be here in like, NOW," I said, reading the letter.

Just as I finished my sentence the door to the rooftop burst opened, revealing a tall guy with long purple ponytail.

"Ah, Gaku-nii-chan! Nice to meet you!" I said, standing up and then bowing down to him.

"I see you're here already, Olivia-chan, so what is your answer?" He said casually.

I scratched the back of my neck, gulping nervously. Even though, I did this for like a thousand times already, I still can't help but feel at least a little bit nervous.

And he's so straight to the point, this made me even more nervous and felt a bit creeped out, actually.

"Uhn, Gaku-nii-chan, I appreciate your feelings and all, but I can't go out with you, I'm sorry!"

"Ah, I kind of expected that..." He said scratching his chin.

"So, you're okay with it?" I asked, nobody has ever been that forgiving.

"Of course not!" He said, pressing me to the wall.

Oh, bloody god, what should I bloody do?!

* * *

A/N: Kind of cliff-hanger-ish, and if you AT LEAST enjoyed it a little, please review.


	3. Weird kids

A/N: FINALLY! AN UPDATE AT LAST! Well... there is a Len's POV there, you saw it, right? Okay, I'll just say that from now on, I will TRY to update AT LEAST once a month. For all of my stories (minus the co-written ones) Well, I hope you guys will enjoy this!

* * *

**Len's POV**

I just went out and said something to that, um, what's her name again?

Oh, yeah, Olivia.

She's like, the most popular _human _in our whole school. While her brother, Yohioloid-senpai, was it? Yeah I think so, is the _second_ most popular _human _in our school.

Do you get what I mean? No?

Okay. I mean, WHAT IS UP WITH THEIR FAMILY?! DO THEY HAVE A SECRET POTION THAT MAKES THEM POPULAR OR SOMETHING?

Oh well, like I'd care. I'll just be heading to Rin's class now, then.

But wait.. I think the student council needs something for... something.

I guess I'll ask Kamui-senpai if it's all handled already or not. Where is he, though?

I think he said something about going to the rooftop at the meeting this morning, so I'm guessing he's there?

I'm not sure, but.. It's won't hurt to try, right? Right.

I'll just go find Rin and talked to her for a while and go up there. Doesn't seem too bad.. I guess I'll do it, then.

But where is Rin's... Classroom! God, I didn't really see where I was heading and I'm in front of Rin's class already! Did I really walked for that long? Well.. I didn't really think so.. So maybe I walked too fast? Or maybe I was-

"Hi, there, bro! Whatcha doin'?"

I sighed. Urgh, that familiar voice...

"Well hello to you too, Rin. Well, I was just trying to find you. And-"

"No need to be so... fucking formal, lil' bro! I'm your sis, whatcha bein' formal for?"

"Well, excuse me. And don't cuss, Rin. I was just trying to say-"

"I tol' 'ya to talk freely, now, do 'ya get what I was sayin'?

"Rin, this is school and-"

"Yeah, yeah. I got tired of your 'This is school and you have to do this and that and this and that' lectures. Really, I'm tired of your shit."

"Rin, don't-"

"Yeah, don't cuss, Rin, don't cuss. As the vice president of the student council, you have to act smart, full of moral, like the best candidate for a role model, neat, diligent, and all those fuckin' shits. I know, dear ol' Lenny, I know. I'm not a five year old."

"Then, why are you-"

"You did say 'act' didn't you, lil' bro? So I did act it, ya' happy now?"

"Quite so. I guess everything is good in your care, then.."

"Yup! I guess we'll see each other at home then?"

"Yes, I guess so."

"Well, bye, Lenny! Ahh.. My lil' bro's all grown up.." Rin said, faking a tear.

"Why are you suddenly saying that?"

"Oh, nothing, my dear Lenny. See ya' later! Remember to cook when ya' got home, by the way! If I cooked, 'da house will get burned again!" Rin said in a cheerful tone, running happily.

"Rin, don't-"

I sighed. She's already too far away from me to actually hear what I'm talking about.

I guess I'll go to the rooftop now then...

I just really hope there aren't any students making out there, seriously. I ran into thousands of students making out everywhere. Even in the hallways and corridors and even gym! How surprising.

So I walked slowly to the school's rooftop. No matter how much in a hurry I was, I won't ever break the school rules, it's tiring, really.

"Hiya, bro! Wassup?"

Why is everyone approaching me today?

"The ceiling, Rinto-nii."

"That's not funny, Len. Stop using that sentence every time I tried to ask what you're doing! At least appreciate me a little! Aren't you my lil' bro?"

"I'm not trying to be funny. If you wanted to ask as to what I am doing, you should clearly said it. And I DO appreciate you, Rinto-nii. So what do you need?"

"I'm just passing by. But I'm also trying to find Lenka. Do you know where she is?"

"Lenka-nee?"

He nodded.

"The last time I saw her was when all of us went to school together this morning. So I guess you should search for her on your own," I said calmly.

He frowned. I really didn't see her, so, he should search for her himself right?

"Why won't you help me, Lennnnnyyyy?" He whined childishly.

"I have work to handle, Rinto-nii," I said firmly.

"What kind of- Oh, okay.. But make something good for dinner with Lenka, 'kay, lil' bro?" He said, punching my back and ran away.

Okay, well, that escalated quickly.

I guess I'll go now. And if I met Lenka-nee... I think god is forcing me to meet all my siblings..

"Hi, Len! Do you see Rinto?"

I just... Oh well..

"Hello, Lenka-nee," I said, sighing.

"What's with the sigh, Len? Did something happen?" Lenka-nee said, worried.

"No, nothing happened, Lenka-nee. But, Rinto-nii is trying to find you, I think he's over there," I said, pointing to the direction Rinto-nii ran to.

"What? I was just going to the restroom for a while. That worry-wart!" She said, clenching her fists, before turning around to look at me.

"Thanks for telling me that, Len. Oh, and you don't have to buy new ingredients for dinner. We still have some chicken and fish, so it's alright. Well then, I'll go now. Bye Len!" She said waving to me and walked to the direction I pointed at.

Well at least she didn't cuss. Or run. Or call me Lenny. Or call me lil' bro. Or tell me to cook a good dinner.

I will go to the rooftop now that everything is settled down.

But wait.. I'm here already.. But how could that-

Okay, I have no time to waste anyway.

I opened the door and called out, "Excuse me, Kamui-senpai, are you in there?"

* * *

**Oliver's POV**

What the bloody hell is this guy doing?! He almost crushed me before, WHAT THE BLOODY FUCK?!

Okay, I'll stop cussing. Hio didn't even TRY to help, he's just sitting there while eating the left-overs ice cream and 'watched' us.

But seriously, why is he-

"Excuse me, Kamui-senpai, are you in there?" Someone said, interrupting my thoughts.

But who is it? Wait.. I think I recognized this voice.. Um.. who is-

Oh wait, it's the senpai that Hio asked to call me before! What is he doing here?

The guy who pinned me before—Gaku-senpai—turned around when he heard the other senpai's voice.

Why are all of them senpais anyway? It's hard to talk to them.

_So you could say "senpai, notice me" to one of them, probably._

Who the bloody hell are you?

_The creature that live inside of you, most probably._

Why are you here?

_What? I will only be here to say some sentences and I will disappear again, now just pay attention to them, git!_

Who gave you the permission to-

_GOOD BYE, GIT!_

What the? Oh well, I'll pretend that never happened. Yup, it NEVER happened.

"LEN-CHAN! Why are you here?" Gaku-senpai shouted.

The so-called 'Len-chan' looked at him for a while and opened his mouth.

"I wanted to ask you if you finished the job already."

Wow, this guy is so seriously calm..

"I wanted to, but Olivia-chan doesn't want to work with uuussss!" Gaku-senpai whined.

What? Me?

"SHE SAID SHE DOESN'T WANT TO! WHAT ARE WE SUPPOSED TO DO NOW, LEN-CHAAAAANNN?"

What? I still don't get it...

"I'll do something about it. But please refrain from calling me Len-chan, okay?" The blond senpai said, walking closer to me.

"Well, young lady, do you have a reason as to why you're rejecting?" He said, tilting my head upwards so that I face him.

Why do I feel like his character is different? And... why is Hio smiling?

"Um, well. I didn't even know what you're talking about.." I said, smiling sheepishly.

He looked slightly surprised. But then he sighed and turned around to talk to Gaku-senpai.

"Kamui-senpai, you forgot to say what were asking her to do right?"

"Eeeeeehhh... I guess soo.. SORRY LEN-CHA—LEN-KUN!"

"Ah, it's alright, Kamui-senpai, I'm used to this." The he turned to me again.

"Well.. Olivia, was it?"

I nodded.

"Well, Olivia, we need you to go to the student council room tomorrow, and see if you will agree, okay?" he said.

I nodded.

He smiled and walked back to the door, dragging Gaku-senpai with him.

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow then."

And he went out.

I quickly ran to Hio.

"Hio, who is that senpai?"

"Umm... A member of the student council, I guess..." He said.

"Like Yuuma?" I asked.

"Yup, like Yuuma, my sweet-"

"Ew, stop that Hio, it's gross.."

He pretended to look hurt.

"Aww, but WHY? I do love him, and you know that, right?"

I sighed. "Yes, but you didn't even have a single improvement with him!"

"I did!" Hio shouted.

I rolled my eyes. "Well you TRIED and FAILED miserably.."

"HEY! AT LEAST I TRIED, okay?" Hio said.

Finally, I face-palmed.

"Oh well, whatever. Let's just go home."

* * *

A/N: I'm sorry about the last part. I wrote that part in a real rush 'cause want to go to the restroom, I'M SORRY! Well, there is someone who suggest this crossdressing Oliver to answer a letter from a girl right? I'll think about it. Well, review if you have suggestions, critics, opinions, and such! By the way, I actually wanted to post this yesterday, but my internet just hates me and disconnect with my laptop, WHAT THE HELL, MAN?!


End file.
